


Teasing Fire, Teasing Honor

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brief Mentions of Zack & Sephiroth, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: The first time was an accident.Except it wasn't.





	Teasing Fire, Teasing Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "teasing" square on my Season of Kink bingo card. It was a lot of fun writing these two as being playful. :3

It was an accident the first time. Or, at least, Genesis had assumed it’d been an accident. Looking back on it now, he wasn’t so certain.

Angeal’s arm had brushed against Genesis’ groin as he’d reached around him to grab his water bottle off the bench. Why he hadn’t gone around to the other side, or even just taken two steps to the left or right of him, had been an oddity Genesis had chalked up to post-duel exhaustion. 

It was, however, highly suspicious now that Genesis had had time to dwell on it with the benefit of hindsight.

But in the moment it’d happened, it’d seemed innocuous enough, albeit a tad annoying, and Genesis’ resulting sharp inhale had been nothing more than a natural reaction to his lover touching him in that particular spot. Angeal had given him a knowing glance, taken his water, and then proceeded to go through his morning exercises without a word. 

The incident had quickly been forgotten.

As had been the next incident: Angeal cupping Genesis’ asscheek as he’d leaned over him to grab something out of the top cupboards. And the next one: Angeal slipping into the shower with him to save time before an urgent mission and continuously bumping into him as he’d rubbed soap all over his fit, naked body. Which Genesis absolutely had not been staring at the entire time. 

The one after that had likewise been considered unworthy of remembering. Angeal had rolled over onto him in the wee hours of the morning, his leg pressed between Genesis’ thighs as he’d nuzzled his neck and dozed on top of him. Well, Genesis had remembered something of that event. He’d remembered being annoyed; Angeal was _heavy._

All of these incidents had been quickly lost in the coming hours, and it was only the incident a few weeks later that finally lifted the curtain of naivete from Genesis’ eyes. Angeal pinching his nipples when he’d pulled him forward by his ‘shirt’ had really had no other explanation than ‘Angeal is being willfully sexual.’

And yet, when questioned, Angeal had merely cocked his head to the side much like his puppy and proceeded to give Genesis a most sincere look of confusion. He’d even had the gall to hold Genesis back when he’d attempted to kiss him.

“We’re both on duty,” he’d said. As if _Genesis_ were the one at fault. Angeal had then left him standing in the middle of a Gaia-damned field as he’d made his way towards where they’d last seen Scarlet’s latest machine terrorizing a pack of wolves. Left him! In the middle of a _field._

Genesis had growled and stomped off, but if he’d known how much worse it’d been going to get…well, he might have considered stomping over to Angeal instead and giving him a piece of his mind, and other things. ‘Duty’ be damned.

=============================

“Sorry,” Angeal murmured as he once again rubbed his foot against Genesis’ cock. As if it were mere coincidence that he’d stuck his leg out across the entire expanse of the table and had _happened_ to find Genesis’ chair.

Sephiroth’s eyes darted between them, but chose, rather smartly, not to say anything. “Do you have any sevens?”

Genesis squirmed when Angeal’s toes curled against the head of the erection he’d been sporting for the past twenty minutes. 

“Go fish,” Angeal said, giving absolutely no indication that he was _molesting_ Genesis under the table. In the SOLDIER lounge, of all places. 

Angeal’s gaze turned towards him. “Got any fives?” 

Genesis jumped up when Angeal’s other foot came up alongside the first. “Enough!”

“Is that a no?” Angeal asked, all faux innocence and stupidly handsome smile.

“Don’t think that I won’t smother you in your sleep,” Genesis hissed.

“I’ll leave,” Sephiroth said, rising to his feet.

“Please do.”

Angeal raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything to stop him.

Genesis waited for the door to slide shut before he lunged across the table. Angeal dodged out of the way at the last second, leaving Genesis unbalanced and unable to stop himself from toppling forward into Angeal’s arms. The resulting pin against the table would have been humiliating if it’d been anyone but his lover. 

Angeal paid him no mind as Genesis struggled, a single large hand grasping his wrists easily enough while the other crept between his legs. 

Genesis sagged when he felt his buttons pop open, followed by the loosening of his pants as his zipper was guided downward. Thank the goddess.

Except Angeal wasn’t done tormenting him, the man sticking his hand into the gap in Genesis’ pants and allowing it to rest there against his cock without further action. Genesis bucked. Angeal squeezed the head of his cock.

“If your purpose has been to drive me to insanity, I assure you your goal has been met. Now _fuck me._ ”

“Hmm. I don’t know…” Angeal’s fingers massaged his slit, milking Genesis into his own briefs until they were wet with precum. “We’re in the lounge, and the door’s not even locked.”

“I don’t care,” Genesis growled. “It’s been almost a month since you’ve started this game of yours and I want it to end.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Genesis bristled at the smirk he could hear in Angeal’s voice.

Angeal pushed his briefs down and pulled his cock out. He gave it a few leisurely tugs, stopping every few as if waiting for something. Genesis gritted his teeth. If he was expecting him to beg…

It turned out that Angeal was not waiting for him to plead, but instead for his ridiculous, bouncy puppy. Fair burst through the lounge door, full of energy and pep, until he caught sight of them and then he was a red mess of flustered apologies as he stared at the empty air just above their heads. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to burst in on you guys having- doing- I didn’t mean to burst in on you! I thought you said 8:15! Obviously I was wrong! I’ll come back later!” He made as if to dart back through the door, and possibly all the way back across the building, and maybe even Midgar itself, judging by the state of his blush.

“No, you have the right time. I’m the one who should be sorry. I got distracted.”

Genesis’ jaw dropped. He wouldn’t _dare._

Angeal wiped his hand off on Genesis’ pants and stepped back. He slipped his feet back into his boots and tied them, just as cool as you please. “Let’s go pup. You said you wanted to work on your mob tactics this time, right?”

“Um…yeah…but if you’re busy…” Fair did a remarkable job of looking at everything but Genesis, who was still strewn across the table like some sort of forgotten fucktoy.

Genesis jerkily threw himself back together before anyone else could see his misfortune. He made a show of smoothing down his jacket and tossing his hair. He would _not_ let Angeal’s puppy see him flustered.

“No, my students are always more important than my hobbies.”

Hobbies. 

_Hobbies!_

He would stab Angeal with a kitchen knife and leave him for dead in some rarely used back alley. See if he would consider him a _hobby_ then!

Angeal patted Zack on the shoulder before directing him towards the door. He spared Genesis one last parting smile - a smirk, really - before leaving him alone. And hard. Again.

Genesis’ eyes narrowed.

Two could play that game.

=============================

Genesis didn’t bother with the pretense. There was no point: Angeal already knew exactly what he was doing. Instead, he settled for stealing touches only when Angeal was unable to respond openly. His materia reached new levels as he racked up EXP frosting Angeal’s nipples during board meetings and gently zapping him in the ass when they passed each other in crowded hallways. Steal became his new favorite as he nicked Angeal’s briefs in the middle of rallying speeches to the troops, and Gil Toss was no longer a waste of funds as he tapped him in the dick, one gil at a time.

Angeal, naturally, responded in kind.

Genesis raised an eyebrow when Angeal came up behind him in the restroom. Angeal had absolutely no shame as he tugged his shirt up out of his pants, his gaze never leaving Genesis’ after he caught it in the mirror’s reflection. He pinched and pulled Genesis’ nipples, rolling them between his fingers as his lips descended upon the sensitive spot beneath Genesis’ jaw. All the while Genesis pretended to ignore him as he washed his hands. 

The touches ceased as someone entered the restroom, and if they at all noticed Genesis’ flushed and sweaty state, they were wise enough to remain silent about it. 

They both waited for their interloper to finish his business before Genesis grabbed hold of Angeal and pushed him backwards into one of the open stalls. He kicked the door closed behind him and all but tore Angeal’s pants off, revealing the man’s heavy erection.

“Is it really that exciting?” Genesis asked in between the kisses he rained down upon Angeal’s neck and shoulders.

Angeal’s hands found Genesis’ own burgeoning erection. “Why don’t you tell me?”

They stayed like that for several minutes - kissing and touching and gently mocking each other for their strange delight in the game. Until the restroom door opened again, and a distinctly familiar tread of boots could be heard on the tiled floor.

This time it was Angeal who protested when they parted, and Genesis counted that as a point to him as he adjusted his clothing and strode out of the stall, not caring one lick for the look Sephiroth gave him as he walked past.

=============================

“You could invite the puppy to watch,” Genesis whispered, “I would not be adverse to him seeing how his dear mentor is ravished by Commander Rhapsodos.” He leaned in close to Angeal’s ear. “Over and over and over.”

Angeal pointedly didn’t respond, his arms remaining stubbornly crossed, and his eyes remaining focused on Fair as the Second attempted to defeat a simulation that was obviously too difficult for him. Fair didn’t appear willing to go down without a fight, though. Genesis would give him that.

“Or, if you’re afraid to steal your puppy’s innocence, we could find others. Perhaps Sephiroth?”

Angeal snorted. Genesis had to agree. Sephiroth would likely spend the entire evening questioning their technique. 

Genesis’ eyes slid towards Fair and his virtual opponent. “Perhaps not Sephiroth himself. Perhaps a virtual representation of him? Watching us. Judging us.”

Angeal sucked in a breath through his nose and Genesis knew that he had him. His lover had always had a certain fondness for exhibitionism. 

Genesis grinned as an idea came to him. “Meet me in the board room at 07:50 tomorrow.” 

He pressed a kiss to Angeal’s cheek, ignoring the man’s raised eyebrow, before sauntering off, leaving him to mind his student. 

Let him ponder just what Genesis had in store for him. It would only make his need grow.

=============================

“Shhh,” Genesis said, his words low even for a SOLDIER’s hearing. “Keep quiet. You wouldn’t want them to find us.”

This time it was Angeal who was pinned as Genesis pressed him against the wall. He’d twisted one arm behind Angeal’s back, but had gifted his lover with the other, allowing Angeal to press is mouth against it. Angeal attempted to muffle the moans Genesis forced him to produce as he fucked his asshole with his gloved fingers. 

There was a meeting being held by the Board of Directors just outside the closet they were hiding in.

Genesis’ fingers curled against Angeal’s prostate, and the man jerked, his mouth all but melding with the back of his hand as Angeal tried to stop every decibel of sound from escaping. 

“Well then, if nobody else has anything to add, I think we can say this meeting is adjourned. See you next week. Or the next time one of Lazard’s SOLDIERs decides to break something expensive. Whichever comes first.”

“Perhaps if your machines didn’t run rampant all over Midgar, my SOLDIERs wouldn’t need to break them.”

“ _Perhaps_ if you lent me some of your SOLDIERs, I could program my machines to stop engaging in combat when they appeared.”

“If my SOLDIERs didn’t have better things to-”

Genesis grinned as the door closed on the conversation, whatever Lazard had been about to say lost with the clicking of the lock. “Sounds like they’re gone.”

He pulled his fingers out and backed away, leaving Angeal quivering against the wall. He leaned back against the closet door and watched him pull his pants up with shaky hands.

“I’ll see you at home later?” Genesis asked once Angeal was at least able to pretend to be composed.

Angeal nodded.

Genesis got one foot out the door before Angeal grabbed him and spun him around. He gasped as he was lifted. The air left his lungs as his back slammed into the boardroom table. 

Angeal was a beast as he yanked Genesis’ clothes off. Every single piece. He left nothing as he tossed everything over his shoulder. Genesis didn’t even have time to protest.

He shivered as Angeal loomed over him.

“Are you actually going to fuck me this time?”

Angeal smirked. His stubble tickled Genesis’ thighs as he spread kisses between them. Genesis twitched.

The licks came after the kisses, Angeal’s tongue leaving wet trails on his thighs and his stomach and his cock. Genesis bit his lip to stop himself from screaming when Angeal took him into his mouth and did _nothing._ Angeal stood there, unmoving, while Genesis attempted to hump into his mouth, only to be stopped by Angeal’s hands on his hips. 

Angeal had been wise to toss his clothing away. Genesis wasn’t certain he would have been able to stop himself from snatching up one of his more cruel materia right then.

“I will kick you in the face if you do not move your mouth this instant.”

He felt Angeal’s smile on his skin.

Genesis groaned in frustration.

“Please,” he begged. It was a pitiful, sorry plea. One which made him grateful that ShinRa permitted no recording equipment in their room of illicit deals.

It was apparently exactly what Angeal had been waiting for. He sucked Genesis. Vigorously. His hands kept Genesis’s hips pressed against the table as he _devoured_ him.

The intensity left Genesis weak when he came, which wasn’t long after Angeal had started. They’d been playing with each other’s bodies for near two months now, with only the occasional masturbatory session to relieve some of the tension. It made sense that now, upon finally being granted release, Genesis found himself coming faster and harder than he had in years. 

Angeal, too, didn’t take long, the man wasting no time in pulling Genesis to the edge of the table and lifting his legs. He squeezed Genesis’ thighs around his cock as he fucked between them. Angeal shuddered and sagged as he came all over Genesis’ stomach.

Genesis threw an arm over his mouth when they were both done and laughed. It’d been both the most satisfying and dissatisfying fuck he’d ever had.

“After all this time, I think I was expecting stars to explode from our dicks,” Angeal said, before joining in on the laughter.

“Now that would be something.”

Angeal kissed the back of Genesis’ legs before he released them, his cock slipping out from between his parted thighs. He stepped back to observe Genesis, who no doubt looked entirely debauched.

“Now what shall we fill our time with?” Genesis asked. “I’m not certain I can go back to merely standing beside you without attempting to sneak a touch.” At least not during those unbearably dull press conferences. He’d never felt so alive as when he’d managed to undo both of Angeal’s belts on live TV without anyone the wiser.

“I’m certain we’ll think of something.”

Angeal grinned, and Genesis found himself returning it.

Yes, they certainly would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
